


Who?!

by YellowOtaku021



Category: YoonYul - Fandom, Yoonsic - Fandom, yoontae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowOtaku021/pseuds/YellowOtaku021
Summary: ”Yoona is such a badass, and as her punishment she’s going to live with the four best friends who’s living together since 1st year of high school. How can she interact with them? How can the secret of their pasts will affect the present?”





	1. Chapter 1

Description:

Badass is not enough to describe Yoona. Smoking in class, being kicked out of room, and getting intoxicated whenever she wants. However, can it get it way all around when she meet the four girls who is “decent” and have different attitudes?

 

Ice Princess the nickname of Jessica, one of the coldest people you will ever meet but immediately melts when it comes to her best friends. How can she get along well with Yoona, the jerk who know nothing but to tease her and for Jessica its sweetness?

 

Pink-obsessed Girl the girl who wants everything that is pink. The reason why everyone thinks that she is so demure. How can people’s insight to Tiffany will change when Yoona steps inside Tiffany’s world and how can Tiffany’s insight to Yoona will change?

 

Childish-Ahjumma is the nickname given to the oldest among the four. She is the one taking care of the other three. How long will Taeyeon’s patience can take when an asshole like Yoona is going to live with them and give her nothing but headache and also a heartache?

 

Kwon Seobang the one that acts like the father/husband in their house. How can Yuri react when Yoona tries to hurt her best friend and maybe her also? Can she still protect her bestfriends?


	2. Chapter I

*Yoona's POV*  
"Get the hell out of here IM YOONA!" Okaaaay. Here we go again. This old professor really knows how to get on my nerves huh.

 

"You're being such a killjoy old man. Look, you're becoming balder because you don't know how to have fun." I hissed making him look like a tomato due to redness. Looks like I'm gonna meet with the counselor for the 3rd time this week.

 

"So you're telling me that puffing a cigarette right in this classroom while I'm here is having fun?" He's already narrowing his eyes. Gaaawd. It's not like a crime. He's so overreacting. This baaaald man!

"Then what's your definition of fun baldy?" I told him while creasing my eyebrows.

"Baldy? You're such a brave woman Im. Work your butt out of this room before my patience diminish completely."

"Oh? No counselor? No grabbing wrist scenario? Just that? You sure knows the definition of boring baldy."

"I'm so done with you young girl. Come with me." And with that, the bald man escorted me towards the counselor's office.

"Baldy! I'm just kidding. C'mon. Don't be such a killjoy." I said earning a glare from him. Oh boy! As if you can scare me with that. I'm Im Yoona. Aish. This baldy. Due to boredom while walking I puffed another cigarette and this time the baldy snatch my whole box of cigarette. And the next thing I knew is my cigarettes making its way on the nearest trash bin. That's my last box! This baldy will seriously get it this time. I stopped walking.

"YAH BALDY! WHY DID YOU THROW MY CIGARETTES?" I shouted on top of my lungs. I kicked the trash bin and glared at the baldy infront of me.

"What the hell Im Yoona. Where's your manners? Right conduct? Respect?" I ignored him.

"Search for my cigarettes on this trash bin and give it back to me baldy." I firmly said

"Excuse me?" The baldy said surprised.

"Are you really that dumb? Don't make me repeat myself baldy."

"You're really something Im Yoona." A voice from my back suddenly said. I turned around to see who's the jerk but my eyes doubled its size seeing who it was.

"M-Mr. Park." I dumbly said. Oh boy. I'm doomed. I'm doomed. Seriously doomed. Mr Park, the counselor saw the scene I made.

"Does the word 'manners' is even in your vocabulary Im Yoona?" I know I shouldn't be scared but hell the eyes of this counselor is so icy. I swear I can feel shivers on my spine because of his stare.

"Do I even need that?" I'm surprised that I didn't even stutter while saying those even I can actually feel my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Do you even need that?" The counselor asked me raising his left brow. Damn. How can I retaliate?

"H-how would I know?" Okay I failed not to stutter this time. You're such an idiot Im Yoona.

"I've already contacted your parents gal. They'll be here soon."

"No freaking way. Stop playing around. That is just so impossible. They're barely going home so I don't believe you Mr. Park." I proudly said while smiling

"Oh are you sure Im Yoona?" He asked me with an annoying smile.

"Oh ye---" With eyes on its tripled size, mouth hang agape, I froze on my position seeing an old man in clad suit is slowly approaching us.

"D-dad." The bald professor is now nowhere to be found and Mr. Park is still wearing his annoying smile. Oh damn. It's not good. He is here. MY FATHER IS FREAKING HERE! Somebody call an ambulance. I sweaf I'm gonna die right at this moment.

"Im Yoona." One word. It's just one word from the mouth of my father and it immediately sends shivers on my spines. It's been four months since I saw him and this is such a nice timing to meet up.

"Dad look, I'm not the one at fault. I'm just having fun but the bald-- I mean the professor stopped me from doing so." I tried to explained but only receiving a glare from my beloved father.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Park. I promised to discipline my daughter better. I'll get her home now." My father told Mr. Park while grabbing my wristand and dragging me to her car.

"My god Yoona. When will you mature? You're 19 years old for freaking sake Yoona. You're old enough to understand things better. You're old enough for me to be called out on your school. What are you? A gradeschooler?" My father began his speech as soon as we stepped our feet inside our mansion.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just that those old men don't know how to have fun."

"Have fun Yoona? Do you even hear yourself? Puffing a freaking cigarette inside a classroom? You're calling that fun?"

"I'm having fun with it dad. Why don't you just go back to your shitty company and mind your own business? Its not like I'm asking you to be here." I told him already losing my temper.

"It's done Yoona. Pack your things."

"W-wait dad. A-are you kicking me out? I'm your daughter. Your blood is rushing on my veins." Oh nooo. Sleeping on streets is the least thing I wanted to happen. It's just so absurd.

"Yeah that's it. You're my daughter thats why I'm so done seeing you wasting your life?" Eh? What is this man implying?

"I don't know where this conversation is going dad."

"You're not going to be kicked out gal. But you will move out." Wait? Me? Move out? Me? Im Yoona is going to move out? Where?

"Enough of kidding dad. I'm being serious now."

"I'm not kidding Im Yoona. You're going to move out. Right. At. This. Moment."

"No dad. You're just kidding. Where will I move out? What are you even thinking dad?"

"I've already contacted some of my friends. You're gonna move out to live with their daughters." What? Daughters? So I'm gonna live with not just one brat?

"Come on dad. You can't do this to me." I whined.

"Why not? My money is the reason why you have all your necessities. I can do whatever I want. Except when you want to live on streets with a can."

"But still."

"No buts Yoona. Pack your things. We're going head immediately on your new home." I headed to my room and packed my things. Tell me I'm just dreaming. This can't be happening. Noooo.

A/N  
So yeaaaah! Hi chingus. Yoona will meet the daughters next chapter. What do you think? Anyways, what are you rooting for? Yoonsic? Yoonfany? Yoonyul? Yoontae? Feel free to voice out your feelings. Sorry for such a long AN. Til' next time chingus

Follow me on my other accounts  
IG: Celaynnn  
Twitter: Cllnxyellow

Don't forget to upvote, subscribe, and comment.


End file.
